ISABELLA LA ASESINA DE LOS VULTURIS
by bella9
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi y soy la guardia de Los Vulturis mas temida, incluso "Los Reyes" me temen. ¿Qué me pasará cuando vuelva a mi pueblo natal, Forks, mi primera misión en Norteamérica? ¿Tambien la temeran los Cullen y Hale?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi. Nací en 1901 en Forks y en 1919 me pronosticaron cáncer. Así que, como mi vida se iba terminar mis padres me regalaron un viaje con ellos a Italia, antes de que cumpliera 19 (fecha límite del cáncer).

Allí nos llevaron a un castillo y en él nos dijeron que íbamos a ser la comida de los reyes de los vampiros. Cuando mataron a mis padres y yo iba a ser devorada, un vampiro que antes trabajaba para ellos, les aviso que yo de vampiro tendría un don. Así que me convirtieron en vampiro y así conseguí el don de expandir un escudo "dulce" de mi mente y proteger lo que yo quiera y a la vez, lo que hay dentro puedo copiar tanto lo físico (como latidos de corazón) como psíquicos (don de leer mentes de Aro). Mi escudo es dulce, porque al moverse produce un olor parecido a la sangre que hace parecer a los vampiros, cuando copio los latidos de los humanos, que soy humana y así cogerles de improvisto y matarles.

Con el tiempo y aprovechando mi físico me conseguí el sobre nombre de Isabella "La asesina de los Vulturis". Aro era uno de los que más apoyo me daba y trabajando castigando (más bien matando) a los vampiros que iban contra la ley, me convertí en la preferida de los "reyes". A Aro le encanta llamarme "Bella Isabella" pero los demás me llaman Isabella nombre que no me gusta.

Yo no soy como ellos, yo no me alimento de humanos nunca: yo llevo la dieta de animales que una vez me contó Aro que utilizaba su amigo Carlisle Cullen. Si digo la verdad estaría encantada de conocer a este vampiro, me parece un vampiro muy respetable tanto como los Vulturis.

Un día (8 abril de 2005) Aro, Cayo y Marco me dieron una misión que podías cumplir mi sueño de conocer los Cullen: debía ir a vivir a Forks, mi lugar de nacimiento, para controlar a unos neófitos aparecidos de repente, de la nada, en los alrededores y matarles. Enseguida me puse camino a USA.

Forks es un lugar muy húmedo, verde, frío y nublado: un lugar perfecto para los vampiros de la familia Cullen. Si en Forks estaba instalada la residencia permanente (de unos cuantos años).

Por fin he llegado a la casa donde habitaré en este tiempo: una casita bastante pequeña, perfecta para mi sola, pintada de blanco por fuera. Pero por dentro todo de mis colores favoritos: el salón verde esmeralda, cocina marrón, baño blanco y mis lugares favoritos mi dormitorio, el armario(es una habitación tan grande como el dormitorio pero solo para ropa) y mi biblioteca particular todo de rojo y negro. Lógicamente no había cama, yo no duermo. (Puse rojo sangre y negro porque son los colores más siniestros y significativos para los vampiros).

Mañana iba a ir por primera vez al instituto de Forks y haría aparentar que tenía 17 años, fácil con mi aspecto pero me costo encontrar la ropa correcta. Después de pasar la noche preparando la mochila y después de memorizar el horario y el mapa del insti (mirarlos una vez y ya, los vampiros tienen memoria fotográfica) me vestí lo que siempre llevaba: unos pantalones pitillo negros, botas altas ajustadas con tacón de aguja y con punteron negras por encima y una camiseta rojo sangre ajustada de manga larga y cuello pico que si me agachaba a alguno se le caerían los ojos. Cogí mi Ferrari negro último modelo (me gustaba la velocidad y a Aro le encantaba hacerme regalos) y me fui al insti.

He aparcado al lado de un Volvo plateado y pensé_ buen coche._ Empecé a encontrar a un humano para cubrirle dentro de mi escudo y así tener latidos si no los hijos de los Cullen, que también estudiaban aquí, me descubrirían. Ni tuve que buscar un chico rubio_ seguro que se creería que me ligaría allí _ se me acercó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mike Newton quieres que te ayude en algo o puedo invitarte a algo-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ._Por lo menos no se va por las ramas._

Me di cuenta que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor seguramente intentando oír la respuesta. _Además me ha acercado a los humanos para que se me haga más fácil. Idiota._

- Te agradezco la ayuda pero no la necesito y no pienso tomar nada con un principiante de play boy que ni eso además que no llegas ni al nivel para salir conmigo y ni lo intentes- dije bruscamente dándole con la melena y caminado hacía la puerta.

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse pero unas risas me llamaron la atención: eran 3 chicos y dos chicas. Sus risas eran parecidas a las mía. _Familia Cullen y Hale os encontré, será divertido ver cuando descubrís quién soy._

En la primera hora me encontré con que estaba en la misma clase que Alice Cullen. Me presenté en clase con el nombre de Bella Swan (a mí me gustaba que me llamarán Bella pero los Vulturis insistía en llamarme Isabella, el nombre que utilizaba al trabajar)._Odio las presentaciones me pongo nerviosa_. Parece que a Alice le caí bien ya que me dejo sentarme a su lado, el único sitio libre, sin rechistar, además que se me presento.

-Holita, soy Alice Cullen ¿te gusta ir de compras? Porque yo lo adoro-me dijo sonriente.

-Si a mí también me gusta comprar Alice-le dije sonriendo_. Si quería ser amiga mía iba en buen camino._ _Será mejor controlar si tiene algún don y ampliar el escudo, al humano y a la vampira._

La clase era aburrida, la había dado demasiadas veces pero el don descubierto de Alice lo hacía entretenido: tenía visiones del futuro. Veía la clase y la siguiente. Miraba mucho si su hermano-marido si iba a pasarle algo malo muchas veces y cosas parecidas. Lo que no me esperaba era ver que en una de las visiones que tuvimos (las teníamos a la vez y la misma que ella quería ver): estamos toda la familia Cullen (Hale incluidos) y yo de compras. Todos teníamos sonrisas en nuestros labios. _Esto es imposible no puede ser que me haga amiga de ellos, tengo una misión y cuando la acabé volveré a Volterra. Pero de verdad me gusta esa visión. Ya me gustaría ser feliz como en la visión y no tener esta vida._

Después de despedir a Alice me fui a la siguiente clase: con Emmet y Rosalie sentados delante de mí y yo sola. No me importaba adoraba la clase de literatura y además así miraría si tenían dones.

Fue una misión infructuosa: ellos dos eran normales. Una pena eso sí me empecé a llevar bien con ellos dos eran agradables: Rosalie era muy de tener una fachada de belleza irrompible pero tan maja como Alice; Emmet era como un niño de 5 años con cuerpo de un mastodonte, era un armario ropero de más de 1'90.

La siguiente clase fue con Alice y Jasper. Fue una tranquila clase ya que descubrí que Jasper tenía el don de controlar los sentimientos y tranquilicé el ambiente. Era divertido tener clase con los Cullen menos con Edward.

La penúltima clase del día biología y Edward Cullen era mi compañero de mesa. Era guapo había que reconocerlo pero me odiaba esa era la verdad: usando su propio don de leer mentes a distancia pude leer que yo le irritaba porque no me podía leer la mente y además el olor dulzón que emanaba (el escudo) le era más atrayente que el olor de otra sangre en el mundo. _Lo que me faltaba: este vampiro me quiere chupar la sangre que no tengo._

Era entretenido leer su mente:

_-No voy a matarla por esto._

_-No voy a destruir lo que Carlisle creo para nosotros._

_-La verdad que es preciosa y sus ojos son de un dorado tan bonito, mejor que el mío… espera un momento. Color dorado de ojos acaso es un vampiro._

Entonces pegué un bote en el asiento _¿ya me había descubierto?_

_- No, no puede oler a sangre y además el corazón le late como a un humano y no igual que nuestra copia de latidos. Pero ¿Quién es ella? Estoy seguro que no es un humano normal._

Edward estaba cerca, pero menos mal a mi don, todavía lejos. Cuando toco la campana y salí pitando de la clase a los cambiadores del insti: me tenía que poner el mini traje del instituto de Forks utilizaba para gimnasia. Este consistía en un top rojo con el nombre del insti en dorado con unos short iguales pero muy pegados. Si los habían creado para que los chicos las mirasen, seguro que funcionaría pero seguramente a mí me mirarían más. _Pobrecillas los chicos solo me mirarían a mí y a los Cullen ._Los chicos se quedarían con la boca abierta ya que la clase de gimnasia se impartía a todos los alumnos de una misma edad a la vez bien chicos y chicas. Siempre era una clase aburrida ya que no podía utilizar todas las destrezas vampíricas, pero era difícil, porque tenía que controlar a un humano dentro del escudo todo el rato. _Sería todo un reto._

Fui de las ultimas en salir pero de las que más miraban: todos los chicos tenían los ojos en Rosalie, Alice y en mí. Parece que a los humanos les gustaban los vampiros, y a quien no. Emmet y Jasper protegían de la vistas a sus"hermanas" de pervertidos, pero la reacción de Edward fue la más sorprendente. Se había quedado con los ojos entornados en mí y luego miró a los chicos y puso cara de muy mal genio.

_¿A este que mosca le habrá picado? Seguramente no le gusten los pensamientos de la gente. Me pondré cerca he intentaré meterle en el escudo y oír a los adolescentes. _Y yo así lo hice y no me sorprendieron los pensamientos de los chicos ni de las chicas.

_-Pero que buenas están las tres pero la nueva es la mejor; además es como una tigresa. Quién la domaría._

_-Suficiente teníamos con los Cullen y ahora viene la nueva a quitarnos los chicos y seguramente también los puestos de animadora._

_-Que guapa es._

_-Se parece a nosotros verdad Edward. Quita la vista de Bella._

-Cállate Alice, ¿has visto algo?-susurró a velocidad vampírica Edward.

-_Si y algo genial, seremos los 5 amigos de ella y vendrá de compras con nosotros._

Edward refunfuño.

_-No, lo siento, pero no se que es, eso no lo veo. Todos sospechamos que ella sea diferente. Ya se lo preguntaremos a Carlisle luego. Ahora disfruta del espectáculo que ella dará ahora. Seguro que te quedas sin palabras._

En ese momento el entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y solté a Edward del escudo.

-Alumnos, como primera clase del trimestre haremos las pruebas de las animadoras ahora ya que el equipo de fútbol está completo y fue campeón el año pasado no lo cambiaremos, al no tener bajas. Capitanas empezar.

Alice y Rosalie se adelantaron y Rosalie habló.

-La prueba será hacer volteretas siguiendo la música que pongamos que será "Missery Bussiness" de Paramode, que empiece la que quiera.

Así la prueba fue transcurriendo pensaba no participar aunque me supiera la canción de cabeza, hasta que Alice me obligó a participar.

-Vamos Bella, seguro que eres buena.

Resoplé me acerque lo suficiente a los altavoces para que con su ruido, no necesitase utilizar los latidos de mentira porque no los oiría ni un vampiro.

-Dale al play, Rosalie-grite.

Ella me hizo una señal y me puse las manos el suelo nada más comenzar y hacer piruetas como estrellas, saltos volteretas hacia delante y atrás. Coger impulso gracias a un trampolín y comenzar a girarme sobre mí misma estando yo recta y luego caer al suelo dando volteretas. Así termine el ejercicio. Y adjunté.

-Si me queréis en el equipo, acepto, pero no pienso ser capitana, ni co-capitana, vale-dije seria, no quería más trabajo del que ella tenía.

-Vale-dijeron las dos sonriendo al unísono.

-No hay puestos-dijo la chica a la que antes leí el pensamiento.

-Pues, se queda el tuyo Jessica Staley, ella es mucho mejor que tu para todo-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Eso es imposible, ¿a que sí entrenador?

-No es posible, y yo estoy de acuerdo, chica eres muy buena, tan buena como Alice y Rosalie-dijo el entrenador alucinado-¿Sois parentela?, nos lo preguntamos todos los profesores, sois igual de listos, educados…

-No, no lo somos-dije rápidamente. _Creo que me he puesto muy nerviosa._-Será casualidad.

-Ya nos gustaría a nosotros tener tanta casualidad en este instituto señorita Swan-dijo el entrenador resoplando.

Cuando miré a la familia Cullen cada uno tenía una cara distinta: Alice (feliz, pegaba saltos), Rosalie (con una sonrisa en los labios pero parecía que estaba pensando en algo _seguramente sospechará de mis palabras_), Emmet (estaba impresionado tenía la boca abierta), Jasper (le cerraba la boca a Emmet pero estaba pensativo_ otro igual_)y no se porque, pero la reacción que más ganas tenía de ver, Edward (tenía la boca semi-abierta _seguramente intentaba cerrarla_ pero a la vez tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enfadado y además tenía postura de defensa ¿_es que Edward sospechaba lo que era y me tenía miedo?)_

Eso era lo que más temía que me descubrieran y tuviera que pelear contra ellos._ Yo no quiero pelear contra vosotros, me caéis bien. _Tendría que andar con más cuidado.

El entrenador cuando dio la clase por terminada, me cambié rápidamente y me fui a casa: tenía que investigar los medios locales sobre los asesinatos y desaparecimientos de Seatle y Port Angeles.


	2. ¿Quién es Bella Swan, Carlisle?

**Notas de autora:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Lo primero de todo gracias por leer mi fic. Yo estoy muy entusiasmada con la buena acogida que ha tenido mi fic.

Agradezco a todos mis lectores que han dejado un review ¡me han animado muchísimo!

Tambien agradezco a los que solo hayan leido el fic.

Espero que os guste.

¡¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!!

**Edward pov**

El olor de Bella me había estado atormentando todo el día y ahora me doy cuenta que tiene características más que obvias para ser un vampiro: su cuerpo es tan blanco y perfecto como el nuestro _yo diría que el más bonito que he visto nunca, superando a Rose_, tiene una destreza, equilibrio, gracia y velocidad poco normal para un humano y acabo de darme cuenta que su corazón no es como el de los demás: después de hacer tal ejercicio físico suele latir velozmente pero el suyo iba a la velocidad de todos los espectadores que estábamos. _Espera un momento, su corazón iba siempre a una velocidad parecida de la persona más cercana a ella._

_-Edward, he visto lo piensas y yo he sentido lo mismo-pensó Alice_ que caminaba detrás mío al lado de Jasper.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a sacar información a la señora Cope, ahora vuelvo-dije. Los Cullen teníamos facilidades para sacar información a la señora Cope, sonríes y listo.

Cuando llegue le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola señor Cullen, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Señora Cope, me podría dar algo de información sobre la nueva alumna de mis clases, por favor.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte. La chica es muy extraña: en los archivos solo tenemos el nombre de el que se supone que llama Bella Swan y sus tutores, pidieron no dar ninguna información sobre Bella más que los diplomas de sus estudios. Antes parece que le dieron las clases en casa, en Italia y ahora se a mudado sola a Forks y no se más. Todo a cambio pagarían los estudios y nos darían grandes ayudas económicas.

-Gracias señora Cope, me ha dado más información que la que tenía-le sonreí. _Italia. Puede que ella sea uno de ellos y sea la encargada de disimular los asesinatos y desaparecimientos. No lo sé. Preguntaré a Carlisle. _Entonces me fui.

Cuando llegué al volvo ya me esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Hay algo de información Edward? Yo no puedo ver nada al respecto-me pregunto Alice._ Eso era extraño: algo que Alice no puede ver, como si hubiera algo que lo protegiera._

-Sí, hay algo pero os lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa-dije- Hoy Carlisle estará en casa porque hoy no trabajaba y os lo contaré a todos a la vez.

Todos bufaron.

En el porche ya nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué alguna novedad? –nos preguntó una feliz Esme.

-Una y gorda Esme-dije, a lo que los dos se tensaron- Entramos y os lo contamos.

_-Debe ser grave para que ni Emmet se ría hoy-pensaba Carlisle._

Cuando todos nos sentamos empecé a narrar:

-Hoy ha venido una nueva alumna al instituto, su nombre es Bella Swan. Supuestamente tiene 17 años y esta en muchas de nuestras clases. Sus características físicas son como las nuestras, pero a ella le late el corazón y el olor de su sangre es muy dulce. Cuando estas en clase con ella, notas que es muy lista y lo extraño es que parece que ya se sabe lo que está explicando el profesor. Cuando estábamos en gimnasia, las chicas han hecho las pruebas para las animadoras y cuando lo ha hecho ella sus volteretas eran precisas, limpias, con gracia y muy rápidas. Son iguales a las que hacen Rose y Alice. Cuando a terminado me he dado cuenta que su corazón latía tranquilamente. En teoría cuando los humanos hacen un gran esfuerzo físico el corazón les late más rápido ¿no, Carlisle?

-Si correcto muchacho.

-Pues el corazón de ella estaba tan tranquilo como el de cualquiera del público. Y me he dado cuenta que cuando se presentaba en clase ella estaba nerviosa pero su corazón decía lo contrario. Al termina la clase profesor fascinado le a preguntado si tiene algún parentesco con nosotros pero ella inmediatamente a dicho que no y que será casualidad.

-He notado en su voz un gran nerviosismo en ello-dijo Jasper inmediatamente- Pero ahora su corazón seguía siendo tranquilo.

-La verdad que en un humano es una cosa extraña-dijo pensativo nuestro"padre"- ¿No has conseguido más información Edward?

-Si ya fui, pero lo que me respondió la señora Cope me impresionó: Supuestamente ha venido sola a Forks y hasta ahora solo ha estudiado en casa.

- Hermanito eso no es ninguna cosa rara-dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie- Puede que de pequeña sus padres viajara mucho y en sus viajes ellos le enseñarían.

-Sí puede ser pero me ha dicho que sus tutores, no padres, pidieron no dar ninguna información sobre Bella más los diplomas de sus estudios y a cambio ellos DESDE ITALIA pagarán los estudios y darán suntuosas ayudas al colegio.

-¡DESDE ITALIA!-gritaron todos a la vez.

-Es posible que sea una de ellos por vuestras descripciones pero ella no soportaría estar cerca de los humanos. Ellos se alimentan de sangre humana-aseguro Carlisle.

-No ella tiene los ojos dorados como los nuestros Carlisle-dijo Alice-Además le gusta ir de compras. Me lo aseguró ella misma y lo vi: vi que todos nosotros con ella nos íbamos de compras y todos estábamos felices.

-¿Pero Alice no has podido ver más visiones sobre ella verdad?-le pregunté- Tu nos lo has dicho: no sabes porque pero no puedes ver nada sobre ella.

-Si eso es verdad-dijo tristemente mi hermanita acurrucándose en los brazos de Jasper.

-Tranquila mi amor-le susurró Jasper.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos y entonces Carlisle habló:

-Alice has dicho que le gusta ir de compras ¿no?-ella asintió- Pues haceros amigos de ella e invítala a venir con nosotros de compras .Así yo la conoceré y vosotros la controlaréis de más cerca. Y en clase, decirle que sabemos que es una de nosotros y que no necesita esconderse; así se le hará más llevadero ir a clase.

-Si Edward no se le echa encima antes claro-dijo Emmet lo que se ganó un codazo de Rose.

-¿Eso por qué Emmet?-preguntó inocentemente Esme.

-Le mira como si quisiera comérsela además, Edward, tu nos lo has dicho antes: su olor se te hace muy apetecible ¿no?-dijo sonriendo Emmet.

-Cállate-respondí.

_-Vamos no mientas mi marido dice la verdad._

_-Edward no te hemos visto nunca así, tiene razón-me dijo el duendecillo._

_-Nunca había sentido esto en ti Edward-me dijo Jasper._

Yo bufé y me fui a la habitación._ ¿Tendrían ellos razón? ¿Me había enamorado de Bella?_

Toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, decidí conocer a Bella por dos razones: saber si era peligrosa, en el sentido de que sea una Vulturi y segundo saber si mis hermanos tienen razón, sobre lo que siento. Conclusión: debo ser más amable y sociable con ella para sonsacarle información.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella pov**

Me había pasado toda la noche leyendo los informes que me dieron los Vulturis acerca de los hechos: 4 desaparecidos en Seatle y 10 asesinatos en Port Angeles en los cuales los cuerpos aparecían sin ninguna gota de sangre en su sistema sanguíneo. Esto me llevado a pensar que algún vampiro había convertido 4 personas y los 5 se habían alimentado.

_¡Se me ha hecho tarde!_ Salí disparada al armario y elegí mi ropa.

Respetando los límites de velocidad llegué al aparcamiento con tiempo y aparqué en el mismo lugar que ayer: al lado del Volvo de Edward. Entonces me di cuenta ¿_qué hacían los Cullen dentro del coche? ¿Por que salen ahora que yo he llegado? ¿Me estarían esperando? No creo._ Fue cuando abrí la puerta cuando la sonriente Alice apareció delante de mí.

-Buenos días Bella-me dijo tirándome junto a ella dentro de la escuela (me estaba dejando llevar) cuando me di cuenta que no estaba copiando ningún corazón_ mierda. _Para colmo me estaba poniendo nerviosa por mi fallo cuando Edward cortó mis pensamientos.

-Puedes estar tranquila, sabemos que eres de nuestra raza-dijo mirándome dulcemente-Pero es mejor que sigas con la farsa para que los humanos crean que eres una da ellos y…

-Edward deja de darle la lata-le cortó Alice- Luego hablaremos de ello mientras "comemos".

Eso hizo que todos nosotros comenzáramos a reírnos._ Espera un momento .Yo me estaba riendo. No debía reírme, eso era quitar mi fachada de chica fría y peligrosa, la misma que utilizaba cuando trabajaba._ No se si lo he contado alguna vez: en mi vida humana era muy amigable y bastante sonriente, pero para poder sobrevivir con los Vulturis, cambié de forma de ser nada más convertirme en lo que soy._ Es peligroso estar junto a ellos. Hacen salir de mí sentimientos antes enterrados de mi humanidad. _

-Será mejor ir a clase-dijo entonces Edward- La gente a comenzado a intentar encontrarnos parentesco, además Bella y yo, tenemos un video muy interesante que ver en Biología "Los grandes descubrimientos de la Biología en el siglo XX"-soltó irónicamente.

-Lo que nos faltaba, una clase en la que la gente menos ver el video habla de cualquier cosa, en especial de cotilleos-solté un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Todos se carcajearon de mis palabras_ ¿les parecía gracioso mi comentario? _

Pensando llegamos los dos a clase, nos acomodamos en el asiento. _Parece que Edward está pensando en algo._

**Edward pov**

Ahora tenía esta hora para sonsacar información a Bella en velocidad vampírica de comunicación: hablando a toda velocidad en susurros.

-Bella ¿te importaría que hablásemos mientras hacemos que vemos la película?-me pregunté con mi media sonrisa.

**Bella pov**

Había una cosa que sabía que era verdad: cuando Edward me sonreía y corazón congelado se derretía y parecía que de repente empezaría a latir de nuevo. Él era el mayor culpable de que mi fachada se estuviera cayendo según más tiempo pasara con ellos.

-De acuerdo pero yo también pregunto.

Él inclino su cabeza en modo de aprobación y empezó a preguntarme:

-¿Con cuantos años y cuando te convirtieron?

-Iba a cumplir 19 años en 1920 cuando mataron a mis padres y al ver que yo podía tener algún don me convirtieron. Ahora tú ¿Respóndeme a la misma pregunta?

- Nací por mis cuentas el mismo año que tú pero yo enfermé en por gripe española dos años antes que tú y Carlisle me convirtió.

Así comenzamos a hablar y él me contó la historia de toda su familia y sus dones y luego me preguntó a mí:

-¿Perteneces a algún Clan o aquelarre, incluso familia italiana?

_Me pillado de de improvisto eso. Seguro que habrán intentado sacar información sobre mí y solo han sacado que mis tutores están en Italia. ¿Sospecharán que son los Vulturis? Sí un día Carlisle me ve seguramente sospechará quién soy, ya que cuando "mis tutores" se dieron cuenta de mi don, llamaron a Carlisle para comentarle el nuevo don descubierto._

-Lo siento Edward pero no puedo hablar de eso. Solo te diré que cuando me comentaron los dos modos de alimentación cogí la vegetariana. Desde entonces tengo una gran admiración hacía tu padre-le dije seriamente y no pudo decir más ya que el profesor encendió la luz.

La clase había terminado y yo había salido disparada para alejarme de Edward. Tenía clase de inglés con Ángela de compañera.

Ángela Weber era una chica tímida con la que hablaba en inglés y en los entrenamientos. Ella era la que llevaba el papeleo de las animadoras en los acontecimientos. Hablaba poco con ella pero lo que hablaba con ella era muy agradable.

En la hora de la comida Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a su mesa literalmente (la verdad que me dejé).

-Tranqui Bella-me tranquilizó Alice-Edward nos contó vuestro interrogatorio mutuo y te agradecemos que fueras sincera por eso hemos pensado en que puedes venir esta noche a casa y así conoces a Carlisle y Esme "nuestros padres".

La idea me encantaba: _por fin conocería al famoso Carlisle, pero eso era poner en peligro mi misión e involucrarles a ellos. Eso no lo permitiría: me dolería demasiado que le pasará eso a Edward. Un momento ¿que es eso de preocuparme por alguien que no soy yo?_

-Primero me tenéis que dejarme pensarlo ¿vale? Luego os respondo.

-Vale, no tiene prisa Bella de verdad-era la primera vez que Jasper me hablaba directamente_ ya pensaba que me temía._

-Gracias.

Después de su invitación me pase la tarde pensando en ello. Me encantaría conocer su hogar y a sus padres prácticos pero no quería que se enterarán de quién soy. No quería que ellos me temieran les estaba cogiendo demasiado aprecio en contra de mis reglas de actuación. Pero quién no se sentiría a gusto con la compañía de los Cullen. _AISS, en que enredos me meto._

Cuando acabamos el entrenamiento de las animadoras toda la familia me esperaba al lado de nuestros coches. Bueno hay va, haber como reaccionan:

-He tomado una decisión: no iré a vuestra casa porque eso sería peligroso mayormente para vosotros tenerme tan cerca y que conozca vuestra guarida. De verdad que me gustaría ir pero no os puedo poner en peligro por solo pensar en mí. Para mi desgracia os he tomado demasiado cariño para nuestro bien: el vuestro y el mío.

Cuando les miré todos me miraban con cariño.

-O Bella gracias por pensar en nosotros- me dijo haciendo que lloraba de la emoción- No importa sabes Rose y yo tuvimos una idea mejor ¿vamos todos de compras mañana a Port Angeles, el día entero? Di que sí-me rogaba poniendo morritos.

-De acuerdo-quién le diría que no a Alice, con esos morritos- Tenía que ir en busca de unos libros y algo de información así que me viene bien.

-¡Yupi!- gritaron abrazadas Rose y Alice.

-¿Quién lleva los coches?- preguntó Jasper- Aparte de Edward.

-Tengo una idea: Rose, tú nos llevas a Emmet, Jaspe y a mí y Edward que pase a por Bella.

-No quiero ser una molestia llevaré mi coche-dije rápidamente, el viaje sería demasiado tiempo estar a solas con Edward.

-Será un placer llevarte así que tranquila Bella-dijo Edward- Iré a recogerte a las 9 ¿vale?

-De acuerdo-dije.

-Entonces hasta mañana Bella-me dijo Alice sonriendo.

Creo que esta noche la pasaré pensando en que hablar con Edward y como zafarme de ellos para ir a investigar Port Angeles.

**Edward pov**

Cuando entramos en casa...

-Alice no se como os dejé hacer este plan-le dije- No sabemos como saldrá ya que no lo has visto ni si quiera.

-Hermanito hay esta la gracia: pasar un día entero sin saber si todo saldrá bien ¡`Qué emoción!-me dijo Emmet.

Como no, Emmet parece un niño. Pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento. Es la primera vez que desearía tener el poder Alice para saber si esto es seguro.

Mientras pensaba fue cuando oí que Alice estaba llamando por teléfono a alguien. (lo de cursiva es la llamada telefónica)

_-Bella, hola soy Alice oye te iba a preguntar ¿Vas a comprar ropa en Port Angeles? Porque Rose e yo pensamos renovar el armario de otoño-invierno. Y si tu también vas a renovar el armario primero tengo que ver que ropa tienes. _

_-Pues Alice si pensaba renovar la ropa de otoño-invierno. Si quieres ven mañana temprano y luego vamos para Port Angeles._

_-Si vale. Iré a las 6:30 de la mañana y luego ya vendrán en nuestra busca. ¿Algún inconveniente con la hora?_

_-No ninguna hasta mañana Alice._

Alice no tiene sentido del riesgo. Va ir sola a la casa de Bella sabiendo que si Bella es una Vulturi sea una trampa para atraparla. A veces actua peor que Emmet respecto a la ropa.

Baje a donde estaba Alice pensando decirle que no era seguro pero parece que a toda la familia le parece lo mismo ya que todos sean congregado a su alrededor.

-Alice píensalo bien. Por si acaso no es seguro que vayas tu sola. Es mejor que vayamos todos juntos-le decía Carlisle.

-Jo pero…

-Alice cariño es por tu bien-le dijo Esme- Se que confías mucho en ella pero no sabemos sus intenciones y no queremos perderte.

-De acuerdo, la llamare para que sepa que iremos todos mas temprano para ver su armario.

Por fin Alice había entrado en razón.

**Bella pov**

Sabia que Alice solo se fijaría en la ropa pero si venían todos…

¡Tenia que hacer una limpieza a fondo!

Me pase roda la noche limpiando y luego cazando cerca unos ciervos cuando ya llego la hora de su visita. Solo llego un jeep con todos los hermanos Cullen en el.

-Hola Bella ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-me saludó Alice- Saliendo del Jeep._ Supongo que todo ese armatoste será de Emmet._

-Bien gracias Alice. Ven Alice y te digo donde esta el armario.

Fui hacia la habitación enseñando le a Alice toda la casa excepto la sala de música. Estaba en el sótano y no quería que supieran que se tocar instrumentos y cantar me da demasiada vergüenza.

Alice abrió la boca al verla por fuera y por dentro.

-Es preciosa y bien decorada a Esme, mi madre, le encantará pero ahora quiero ver tu habitación y el armario.

Cuando vio la habitación sonrió y dijo algo que no esperaba.

-La habitación es idéntica que la de Edward y los dos tenéis un grupo de discos muy grande y gustos parecidos por lo que veo. Parecéis dos mitades de una misma cosa.

Me quede sin palabras._ ¿Edward tenía gustos musicales y de decoración parecidos a los míos? ¿Éramos tan iguales, que nos comparó con dos mitades de una misma cosa?_

Mientras yo estaba que no creía lo que había oído Alice gritó. Miré donde estaba: donde no en el armario.

-¡Me encanta tu ropa! Tienes muy buen gusto enserio.

-Gracias.

De repente oímos como coche frenaban en seco y subían a velocidad rápida, pero humana arriba.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué gritaste?-decía Jasper acercándose a Alice y poniéndose en defensa ante mí.

_¿Así que temes que haga daño a tu Alice, eh Jasper? Tranquilo, yo no os haría daño aunque ese fuera mi misión. Creo que les cogí demasiado cariño a todos pero a la duendecillo una de las que más. _

-Nada que me emocioné con la ropa y tan genial de Bella, Rose te encantará la ropa seguro y Esme la decoración de la casa es preciosa deberías verla- les decía según llegaban a la habitación.

-Perdón Bella por entrar sin llamar pero nos preocupo el grito de Alice- me explicó un hombre que no tenía ni 35 años y que era tan rubio como Rosalie- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el padre de todos estos.

-Encantada de conocerte Carlisle-sonreí mientras hacía la misma reverencia que hacía a los 3 reyes Vulturi: les besaba el dedo corazón de la mano derecha- No sabes las ganas que tenía que conocerte, me hablaron mucho de ti "mis tutores", por así decirlo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. _Parece que reconocen el saludo a los reyes que tenemos que hacer la guardia. Umm, me pedirán pronto explicaciones. De todos modos lo habían medio descubierto pronto seguramente. Me ahorro tiempo._

-Bella ¿por qué me saludas…-empezó Carlisle cuando vi que Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

De inmediato expandí mi escudo a su alrededor, haciendo que el aroma que emana mi escudo lo olieran todos, poniéndoles muy nerviosos, auto controlándose no echárseme encima.

Entonces lo vi: 3 neofitos estaban en medio de una plaza solitaria de noche preparándose para atacar a dos vampiresas y una pareja que parecían ser vampiros latinos que perseguían a los 3 neofitos. _Un momento yo conozco a esa pareja son Eleazar y Carmen. Los neofitos de Victoria les van a atacar por la noche._

-Nuestra familia de Denali va a ser atacada- dijo Alice- En Port Angeles, los nuestros perseguían a los neofitos y he visto que los neofitos les van a atacar.

Todos tenían caras preocupadas y pensativas. ¿Habían llamado a Eleazar y a su compañera "Nuestra familia de Denali"?

-¿Conocéis Eleazar y Carmen?-dije mirándoles fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que Elezar y Carmen estaban en el grupo? ¿Alice e yo no hemos dicho nada al respecto de lo que vimos?-me dijo Edward.

-Yo lo he visto a la vez que tu y Alice gracias al don de Alice que yo copie momentáneamente. Ahora, escuchadme_ había llegado la hora de las explicaciones_: si soy un vampiro, se lo que sois.

-Entonces…-comenzó Alice.

-¡Silencio!-grité_ no me gusta las interrupciones en estos momentos que hasta los segundos son valiosos_- Yo como Alice, Jasper y Edward tengo un don: poseo un don que me protege de todo, hay respondo porque Edward no puedes leerme o Alice verme si no quiero, tiene olor dulzón, ese olor que te atrae, Edward es mi escudo; a la vez con el copio los dones que están dentro y con entrenamiento los mejoro más que sus propios portadores.

-Entonces, si eres poderosa ¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-Buscar a los 4 desaparecidos-neofitos y su creadora, debo acabar el trabajo que comencé en Europa. No os esperéis que responda a cual es mi misión, porque no lo haré. Antes que les ataquen tengo que atrapar a los 3 neófitos y sacarles información antes de matarles. Lo haría yo sola pero como conocéis a los demás vampiros dejaré que me acompañéis si me prometéis que no os metáis en la batalla. Lo prometéis o no venís.

-Creo que en nombre de todos prometo no interrumpirte en tu misión Bella.-me aseguró Carlisle.

-Confío en tu palabra Carlisle, espero que mi confianza no la rompáis, no querríais verme enfadada por vuestro bien. Dejarme prepararme un momento. Si necesitáis algo que tengo cogedlo, no me importa.

Así fui a la percha que colgaba al lado del espejo dorado y me puse la ropa que sostenía: todo de cuero y imitación de plástico: top rojo ajustado, pantalones negros iguales, botas de mosquetero rojas y un abrigo largo negro. Ala vez me pude una cinta en el cuello y un maquillaje diferente del de la escuela: ojos negros y labios rojos sangre con el pelo suelto.

Me acerqué a ellos y saque un maletín negro.

-Creo que conoceréis a mis pequeñas- entonces abrí la caja que contenía 2 dagas brillantes con mango rojo.

-Las dagas diamantinas o también llamadas Las garras del dragón: las dagas favoritas de Aro, cuchilla de diamante y mango de rubí. Las únicas dagas que pueden cortar a un vampiro-explicó Carlisle- Aro les tiene demasiado aprecio como para dárselas a nadie.

-Ya ves, Aro me aprecia mucho o me teme demasiado como para no darme lo que pido-sonreí.-Dejémoslo así.

Tome las dagas y dándoles muchísimas vueltas las metí cada una en una bota.

-¿Nos vamos?


	4. Chapter4:La canción de los sentimientos

**Hola!!!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y pior enviar vuestroa reviews. de verdad animas un montón. Aquí les dejo un poco más de esta historia.**

**Edward pov**

Esa explicación respondía a todas las preguntas de mi familia ¿Por qué me atraía el olor de Bella? ¿Es Bella un vampiro y tendrá algún don? Si lo es ¿será fuerte? ¿Será mala o buena?...

Pero cuando había preguntado por Elezar y Carmen ¿de que les conocerá? ¿Por que tenía la cara de preocupada cuando ha visto que ellos estaban en peligro?

-Yo llevo mi coche y vosotros los otros dos-dijo Bella cogiendo las llaves.

-Bella creo que nuestros coches serán mas rápidos que el tuyo, les he hecho unos arreglos para…-empezó Rose a decir lo buena mecánica que es.

-Rosalie, no dudo que vuestros coches no sean rápidos pero te aseguro que aunque mi coche parezca un simple Ferrari es mas de lo que aparenta-le respondió-y te aseguró que en coches tengo bastante mas experiencia que tu.

_¿Qué se cree esta? Soy la mejor mecánica. ¿Está insinuando que soy peor que ella?_

Fue cuando sentí otra vez el olor de Bella a mí alrededor.

-No Rose, no digo que seas mala mecánica, no me malinterpretes-de dijo _así que quería saber que pensaba y por eso me copió. Buena táctica Bella- _Rosalie por mis informaciones ¿tu tienes alrededor de 85 años verdad? Pues yo llevo con esto de la mecánica más de 100 años querida. Cuando era humana en los 1914 mi mejor amigo era un niño mecánico excelente y pasé la mayor parte de la infancia con él. Después de convertirme Aro al ver cuanto me gustaban lo coches, contacto con su amigo de la escudería de Ferrari que buscaban un piloto para la prueba de los coches y me ofreció a mí. Llevó mucho tiempo conduciendo esos coches y ayudando a mejorarlos. Mi coche es nuestro último modelo y solo han creado unos 5. Te aseguró que cuando acabé con el problema te dejo echar un vistazo ¿vale? Pero ahora debemos salir lo antes posible. A y gracias por el cumplido Edward.

-¿Qué cumplido, hermanito?-soltó Emmet curioso- No me digas que aprovechas a decirle Bells piropos por medio del don. Huy, que hermano ¿te estas convirtiendo en galán o qué? JEJE

-Cállate Em-soltó su mujer dándole un codazo- Pues luego le echo una ojeadilla vale.

Bella entonces le sonrió abiertamente. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bonita como la suya: una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara de ángel. Tenia que admitirlo es el ser mas bonito del universo entero. Esta todo el rato mirando a su cara cuando note que agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada ¿Por qué hacia eso? Entonces me di cuenta: ella seguía copiando mi don, eso quiere decir que ¡ay madre! Que ha oído lo que pienso de su belleza. Fue cuando Bella asintió mientras levantaba la cabeza y se llevaba el escudo lejos de todos.

**Bella pov**

Después de discutir sobre mecánica con Rosalie y metérmela en el bolsillo (la verdad que ha sido fácil) ya estoy conduciendo mí querido Ferrari pero para mi desgracia no voy sola: Alice, Jasper y Edward me acompañan. Si Edward el que cree que tengo cara de ángel aunque sepa que puedo llegar a ser el vampiro más peligroso de los Vulturis. La verdad que nadie me había dicho nunca semejante piropo después de saber a que aquelarre pertenezco. Si es aquelarre, para mí los Vulturis jamás serán una familia. Nunca había visto en un grupo de vampiros tanto amor: no solo entre parejas sino también entre "hermanos" y "padres" y eso me agradaba mucho. Y no se porque pero creo que la persona que menos se entrometa en batalla quiero que sea Edward y no se porqué, solo me incomoda. Siempre quise tener una familia como ellos pero siendo una vulturi todos me temían y nadie me quería, más bien me querían lejos de ellos.

Me daba igual contra cuantos vampiros tendría que pelear yo, lo único que sabía era que no iba permitir que ningún Cullen se entrometiera y tampoco iba permitir que Eleazar y Carmen les pasará algo. Ellos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo.

-Oye Bella, simple curiosidad ¿de qué conoces a Elezar y Carmen?- preguntó Alice.

-Cuando mis padres y yo visitamos Volterra y nos cogieron como almuerzo y decidieron que yo iba a ser una de ellos, aunque no lo quisiera, Elezar fue el que se dio cuenta que era un bueno poder potencial para la guardia. Después de convertirme, Elezar me pidió perdón ya que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba ser lo que soy, desde entonces nos llevábamos muy bien juntos y cuando conoció Carmen y quiso irse del aquelarre yo fui una de las que les ayudó a huir.

-Yo creía que Aro permitió que se marcharán de Volterra-dijo Edward en el asiento de copiloto. Si Edward era mi copiloto, no sabes lo incomodo que es estar su lado: se pasa el rato mirando cada cosa que hago y no me atrevo a oírle la mente, me sentiría mas incomoda sabiendo lo que oiría.

-Si eso fue lo que Aro dijo pero la historia es bien distinta-dije como había cambiado las cosas Aro para parecer bueno- Os lo contaré cuando nos encontremos con ellos; seguro que ellos pueden verificar lo que os cuento.

**Edward pov**

Así que Aro mintió, no se hace raro; la mente de Aro es una de las más malignas y calculadoras que he leído y se que él sabe que yo pienso esto.

Después de esto se creo un gran silencio y vi como todos nos poníamos nerviosos, bueno más bien yo estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Bella y estaba contagiando a Jasper que a la vez contagiaba a todos el nerviosismo. Creo que aparte de Jasper solo Alice se dió cuenta y para ayudar dijo algo inesperado.

-Edward, ¿sabes que la habitación de Bella es igualita a la tuya?-me dijo mientras me enseñaba la habitación azul con mucha música y muchos libros.

-A pues no me había fijado mucho en la habitación-la verdad con todo lo que había pasado no tuve tiempo.

De repente Alice y Bella se miraron y soltaron a la vez:

-Hombres…

La verdad esa no me la esperaba pro bueno son chicas dentro de lo que cabe. Entonces me fijé que había un CD puesto en el equipo de música.

-¿Puedo oír el CD? Después de lo que me enseño Alice siento curiosidad por lo que escuchas.

-Buff, no es que sea un gran CD, solo hay algunas canciones que me gustan y otras que compuse o ayudé a componer-dijo. Sabía componer canciones como yo, eso no me lo esperaba.

_Te lo dije Edward os parecéis mucho hasta componéis canciones._

_Edward esta muy nerviosa, creo que le da vergüenza._

-No importa Bella, estamos acostumbrados a oír las composiciones de Edward, seguro que las tuyas son más movidas-mi hermanita me miraba de reojo- Solo escribe nanas y cosas por el estilo con el piano.

Bella entonces me miró y sonrió: vale poner la música pero tengo un apequeña manía: tengo que hacer que el Ferrari sea descapotable, correr y cantar a la vez con la melena al viento. Espero que no os importe.

-Espera entonces- Alice sacó el móvil ¿Rosalie pon el manos libres, sabéis que Bella también compone música? Vamos a poner el CD y va a cantar.

-Veamos de lo que es capaz de hacer Bella-dijo riéndose Emmet, _típico de Em._

Bella abrió el descapotable subió la velocidad y encendió el CD.

-Esta es una canción que compuse hace unos días-dijo Bella- serenéis los primeros en oírla.

How Can You See Into My Eyes

Like Open Doors

Leading You Down Into My Core

Where I've Become So Numb

Without A Soul

My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Until You Find It

There And Lead It Back Home

[Wake Me Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[I Can't Wake Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[Save Me]

Call My Name

And Save Me From The Dark

[Wake Me Up]

Bid My Blood To Run

[I Can't Wake Up]

Before I Come Undone

[Save Me]

Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Now That I Know What I'm Without

You Can't Just Leave Me

Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real

Bring Me To Life

[Wake Me Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[I Can't Wake Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[Save Me]

Call My Name

And Save Me From The Dark

[Wake Me Up]

Bid My Blood To Run

[I Can't Wake Up]

Before I Come Undone

[Save Me]

Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Bring Me To Life

[I've Been Living A Lie]

[There's Nothing Inside]

Bring Me To Life

Frozen Inside Without Your Touch

Without Your Love

Darling Only You Are The Life

Among The Dead

[All This Time]

[I Can't Believe I Couldn't See]

[Kept In The Dark]

[But You Were There In Front Of Me]

I've Been Sleeping A

Thousand Years It Seems

Got To Open My Eyes To Everything

[Without A Thought]

[Without A Voice]

[Without A Soul]

[Don't Let Me Die Here]

[There Must Be Something More]

Bring Me To Life

[Wake Me Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[I Can't Wake Up]

Wake Me Up Inside

[Save Me]

Call My Name

And Save Me From The Dark

[Wake Me Up]

Bid My Blood To Run

[I Can't Wake Up]

Before I Come Undone

[Save Me]

Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Bring Me To Life

[I've Been Living A Lie]

[There's Nothing Inside]

Bring Me To Life.

(La canción es de Linkin Park y Evanescence y se llama Bring me to life)

La canción era realmente buena y cantaba como los ángeles y componía realmente bien, debía admitirlo. Eso si su significado se me hizo extraño: explicaba que hasta conocer a la persona que le cantaba no había sido feliz, bueno que no había tenido sentimientos más bien. Ella nos dijo que lo escribió hace poco. ¿Eso querrá decir que empezó a ser feliz al alejarse de los vulturis y conocernos a nosotros? Deseché esa idea de la cabeza: ella era una vulturi aunque no la viera capaz de serlo. Además, ella no se veía feliz cuando la conocimos, más bien estaba como refunfuñando de tener que estar aquí. Así que esa canción no la hizo por conocernos sino por otra razón pero ¿por cual?

**Bella pov**

Bella eres tonta-le decía mi cabeza. Les había confesado mi gran secreto: la música. Además me había oído cantar y había escuchado una de mis canciones sobre ellos. Así sobre ellos.

Cuando vivía con los Vulturis lo único que sentía era odio, enfado, tristeza contenida… allí no había hueco para mí felicidad. Las únicas personas que consiguieron hacerme feliz o estaba muerta o ahora estaban en peligro por uno neofitos. Ahora llevaba la familia que me devolvió la sonrisa hacía el peligro. A eso se le llama proteger lo que amas.

**Esme pov**

Así que eso era lo que sentía Bella-pensé.

Cuando miré a Carlisle tenía la cara entristecida. Pero ni Rosalie ni Emmet se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba esa canción. Bella sufría mucho y con esta canción nos daba las gracias por comportarnos con ella como una más de la familia. Creo que de aquí en adelante Bella se ha convertido en otra hija mía.

**Espero que les haya gustado. cualquier duda o cosa que quieran saber haganmela llegar que si puedo la responderé feliz.**

**En el próximo capi se acerca el descubrimiento de los poderes en batalla de Bella.**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: La Asesina de los Vulturis

**Primero de todo FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Sient el retrasopero las navidades me dan mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre. **

**por esos fantasticos reviews. Es mi primera batalla espero que os guste.**

**Bella pov**

Ya entrábamos dentro de Port Angeles así que pregunte:

-Alice ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Eleazar, Carmen y compañía antes de que se encuentren con los neofitos?

-En una pequeña placita que hay después de un callejón muy oscuro que existe en la calle Rousbelt (me la he inventando)-me dijo- mira.

Así expandí el escudo a ella y vi donde se encontraba el lugar.

-Tenemos que llegar antes que lo neófitos a ese lugar-dije- cuando lleguemos, ir todos vosotros a por ellos. Mientras tanto yo investigaré donde están los neofitos y como de fuertes son. Luego iré a vuestro encuentro.

Así aparque cerca del callejón y Carlisle detrás de mí.

-Hasta luego-dije y me escabullí entre las sombras hacía el lugar en el que, en este momento deben estar. No iba a permitir que vinieran conmigo: esto era un trabajo de investigación y no de lucha por ahora. Con los impulsivos que son esta familia seguro que les atacan sin pensarlo por ayudar a sus amigos. Me parece noble pero muy estúpido. Cuanto tienen que aprender.

**Edward pov**

Mira que esta chica es sorprendente, no sabes que es lo próximo que se le va a ocurrir. Ahora se va sola sabiendo del peligro que eso conlleva con esos neofitos sueltos. AISS me va a estresar, con lo que me gusta las cosas tranquilas y de las que te esperas.

-Mira Emmet, creo que Bella a conseguido que a Edward le de un dolor de cabeza de tantos sustos que nos esta dando-se ría Alice.

-Esto es increíble, Eddie estresado jejeej-se reía a mis espaldas Emmet- Con lo que te gusta la tranquilidad, ¡me encanta esta chica!

Después de esto todos se reían. Esto no me lo esperaba. Hasta Esme y Carlisle.

-Lo sentimos hijo, pero Emmet tiene razón, para una vez que pasa algo tu estas enfadado-me dijo sonriendo Carlisle- pero ahora lo importante es buscar a los de Denali.

Todos acatamos la orden y entre Alice e yo los encontramos en la placita.

Cuando nos adentramos en el callejón y llegamos a la placita todo Denali se puso en forma de defensa.

-Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar somos nosotros no os preocupéis-dijo Carlisle todo tranquilo- Alice vio que os iban a atacar unos neofitos y vinimos a ayudaros.

- Así que esos malditos si están aquí –dijo enfadada Tanya- pues espera que les pille y les de su merecido.

-¿Pero para que queríais darles su merecido? ¿Qué os han hecho?-preguntó preocupada Esme. Para ella también Tanya y Kate eran sus hijas.

-Por su culpa Irina ha…-comenzó Kate.

-No a sido culpa de los neofitos mas bien. Mas la culpa es de los que eran compañeros de su creadora-dijo Bella de repente apareciendo de un salto a nuestro lado- tenéis la información confundida.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-dijo enfadada Tanya _¿Quién se cree esta para decir que estamos confundidos? ¿Y por que esta tan cerca de los Cullen?¿es qué la conocen?_

-Princesa Isabella, ay no Bella es un placer verla-de repente Eleazar y Carmen se arrodillaron frente a Bella.

_¿Princesa Isabella? Y eso-se preguntaban todos._

-Ay por favor nada de reverencias-dijo levantándolos Bella-sabéis que las odio me siento una Vulturi si me hacéis eso.

-Pero lo eres además eres la pri…-empezó Carmen.

-No, aquí soy Bella como antes ¿vale?

- De acuerdo Bella pero ¿es que tu sabes quién mató a Irina?-pregunto Eleazar.

-¿Qué era vuestro Irina?-preguntó Bella muy seria – Bueno primero me presentaré soy Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi. Y estoy de misión en Forks y alrededores.

-Nosotras somos Tanya y Kate Denali e Irina era nuestra hermana-explicó Kate. Todos sabíamos que Irina había muerto. Al parecer encontró a su amor y cuando se fue con el a Europa alguien en una emboscada la mató o eso nos dijeron los Vulturis mediante carta. Además al parecer por culpa de los mismos Dydime, la mujer de Marco, fue asesinada.

-Pues os aseguró que lo que Irina, sufrió no fue una emboscada-dijo Bella-Su compañero al irse era Laurent ¿verdad?

-Sí pero tú cómo…-dijo Kate.

-Dejadle hablar-cortó Eleazar- Si queremos saber la verdad el mejor modo es escuchar a Bella. Ella será la que de la verdadera razón de su muerte.

-Gracias-dijo Bella- Como iba diciendo Laurent, el bueno de él, os creísteis que quería a Irina y que la protegería ¿verdad? Pues no, uso a Irina para sus planes y luego la mató cuando le empezó a estorbar. Pero luego sigo con la historia. Ahora subiros al edificio y esconderos en la azotea porque vienen los neofitos y tengo trabajo pendiente que no quiero que interrumpáis.

-Pero necesitaras nuestra ayuda-dije. Lo que faltaba ahora que se hiciera la heroína.-Son 3 contra. No podrás.

-y tu que sabes Edward, yo no pienso hacerme la heroína como tu piensas-me dijo cortante- y si te estoy copiando ahorita mismo y lo voy a necesitar para la batalla. Así que no te alejes de la azotea y ni se te ocurra ayudar. Sino lo estropeareis. Emmet y Jasper hacerme un favor y sujetar a vuestro hermano. No creo que se aguante mucho tiempo sin hacer de caballero salva doncellas.

-Lo jjej que tu digas jejejeje -dijeron ambos meados de risa agarrándole- _Tranquilo_ _hermano que seguro que no le pasa nada esta muy segura de si misma-me dijo Jasper._

Nadie entendía nada pero todos nos subimos a la azotea y esperamos allí.

Bella en ese momento se apoyó en la única farola que había en la plazoleta y se abrió la chaqueta para que se notará mas que llevaba un top demasiado ajustado debajo. Es que estaba provocando su suicidio con los neofitos. ¡ESTA CHICA ESTA LOCA O QUE!

_-Edward relájate ella sabrá lo que hace que estas consiguiendo que todos nos pongamos mas nerviosos de lo que y estamos- pensó Jasper._

Entonces los vi tres neofitos muy jóvenes pero muy fuertes entrando por el callejón y mirando seductoramente a Bella. Malditos…

_-Edward hazme un favor recuerda todo lo que piensen los neofitos mientras hablo con_ _ellos-pensó Bella._ Me había abierto el escudo_.-Puede que luego necesitemos algo de eso por favor tranquilízate, acabarás estresando a Jasper y luego a mí._

-Hola preciosa no nos digas que estas aquí tu solita-_dios esta muy buena y huele exquisita._

-Pues si estoy solita esperando a buscar a alguien que me proteja de chicos malos-dijo Bella haciéndose la inocente. Es muy buena actriz-¿Vosotros me protegeréis?

-Claro que si preciosa- _y además es tonta pensó el segundo de ellos._

_-No me fío de ella es demasiado guapa para ser humana-pensó el tercero _van a pillarla_- me recuerda a la chica de los Vulturis que nos aviso Victoria que era peligrosa. Pero nuestra misión es matarla será mejor que también matemos a esta._

-Y tu guapo no te gusto-se acercó al tercero Bella seductoramente ¿_Edward el esta cerca de lo que soy verdad? te estoy copiando. _

_Sí-pensé-cree eres la chica peligrosa de los Vulturis que una tal Victoria les avisó. Ha pensado que tú eres su objetivo. Parece que Victoria les dio la misión de matarte y creen que puedes ser tú la chica._

_-Perfecto-pensó ella- Son los neofitos de Victoria. Y yo soy la misión entonces les mataré._

_-Pero…_

_-tranquilo Edward soy mas fuerte de lo que crees._

En ese momento ella se alejo de lo tres y le sonrió.

-Guapa y por que no te vienes con nosotros- le dijo el tercero_ cuando esta cerca la mataré._

-Claro que si chicos pero me dejáis ponerme mas cómoda y presentarme-dijo quitándose el abrigo y lanzándolo al aire mientras este se daba la vuelta y cambiando de negro a rojo- Bueno ¿puede que me reconozcáis sin presentación verdad?- le dijo el tercero.

Entonces se quito la cinta roja del cuello y ato su pelo con la cinta haciendo una larga trenza (parecida a la de Lara Croft). Al momento cayó el abrigo y se lo puso en el aire teniendo la mirada agachada.

Poco a poco se agachó y sacó de sus botas las dos dagas: -Ahora si me reconocéis verdad, porque al fin y al cabo soy vuestra misión.-Dijo Bella mirándoles con unos ojos rojos asesinos que daban miedo. Esto era nuevo: ahora también puede tener los ojos rojos. Esta chica es un caja de sorpresas.

_-La misión, es ella, es ella-pensaban los tres a la vez._

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Isabella Marie Vulturi o mejor conocida Isabella, La Asesina de los Vulturis-dijo el tercero.

Todos nos quedamos aluciando: ELLA ERA LA ASESINA DE LOS VULTURIS quién se esperaría que una chica tan buena puede resultar el mayor temor de los vampiros.

- Estáis muertos-dijo Bella y desapareció. Era muy rápida y pareció debajo del primero dándole una gran patada mandándole al aire y ella saltando todavía más alto y luego cayendo en picado- Vuelo del águila. Empezó a girar las dagas cortando en pedazos al vampiro.

En el momento que ella cayó a sobre sus pies y detrás de ella los restos del vampiro dijo: Uno.

Entonces desapareció y apareció detrás del segundo al que le rebano el cuello y las demás partes del cuerpo como si cortará plastirina: Dos.

-Yo no soy tan tonto como ellos te mataré primero-dijo el tecero atacandola con un puño de lo que ella no se defendió. Pero lo increíble fue que el escudo de Bella lanzó hacia atrás el puñetazo y a su proveedor incándolo en la pared.

-Esto es atacar ¡furia destructora del dragón!-dijo ella lanzándose a él con las dagas girando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba despedazado-Tres.

Cuando terminó:

-terminó el peligro nos podemos ir a casa- dijo ella lanzando un liquido encima de los cuerpos que había dentro de la daga. Después de la culata de l asegunda salió fuego y prendió fuego a los cuerpos dándole al fuego un dibujo extraño a los cuerpos y pronunciando:

-De ser un capullo de rosa indefensa, mira en que me he convertido- a la vez el fuego era rojo y muy unido dando forma al os cadáveres de capullo. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba el fuego se convertía negro y se expandía dándole forma de rosa negra marchitándose- y ahora con cada misión en una rosa negra me he convertido marchitándose día a día.

-bella no es tu culpa-la tranquilizó Eleazar mientras ella se soltaba la trenza, cambiaba el abrigo y sus ojos volvían a su color dorado habitual- Vayamonos a casa creo que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas.

-Si tienes razón Eleazar-dijo ella tristemente- Pero mi historia no la pienso contar, la odio.

-Tranquila contaré yo-dijo él-total yo la he vívido en muchos año

**Se que esta interesante pero tengo que dejaros con las ganas. EN LA PRÓXIMA LA HISTORIA COMPLETA DE BELLA.**

**bye!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: La historia de Bella

**HOLA!!!!!!! Siento mucho el retrsaso pero es que no sabía como explicarlo todo de forma entendible. jjej**

**Muchisimas garcias por vuestrso hermosos reviews y visitas. **

**Espero que os guste**

**Bella pov**

Mi historia… la odio. Todo el mundo teme a la asesina, pero todos también al saber la historia, tiene lástima de mí. No es que sea por orgullo, simplemente odio que entender tener lástima de mí cuando en la realidad está pensando "que se joda". Odio a los hipócritas y no quiero ver que los Cullen seguramente también lo son. He vivido más de 100 años entre hipócritas, pelotas y cobardes. Tengo ganas de encontrar a alguien diferente. Los pocos que conocí de verdad son Eleazar y Carmen y como no mi madre vampira.

Vamos en nuestros respectivos coches de vuelta a Forks y los Denali en el suyo propio. Es una incomodidad ir sentada al lado de el chico que te pone nerviosa con una mirada, con la duendecilla adivina y hiperactiva y el chico emocional. Al parecer no soy la más incómoda ya que Jasper parece angustiado de enviar tranquilidad. Pobrecillo, no se como aguanta a Alice. Eso si no se que le pasa Alice va como pensativa, imagino que estará sacando sus propias conclusiones de los hechos.

**Edward pov**

Por fin llegamos a nuestro hogar ¡Buff que viaje más incómodo! Todos en silencio en el coche, cada uno sacando sus conclusiones y la mente de Bella en silencio. Además ahora tendré que aguantar a la empalagosa de Tanya ¿cuándo entenderá que no me gusta? Y luego la historia de Bella.

Al parecer que en todos los vehículos han tendido la misma conversación ¿quién es Bella en realidad y qué es capaz de hacer? Los únicos felices son Eleazar y Carmen por ver a bella

_-Por fin, hemos visto a la pequeña-pensaba Carmen- y que guapa esta mi pequeña._

_-¿Cómo reaccionarán los Cullen?-se preguntaba Elezar- No quiero que Bella sufra __otra vez._

¿Que quiere decir Eleazar con eso? Ahora lo sabremos ya que se están acomodando en el salón.

-Si no os importa me gustaría ir a mi casa a cambiarme la ropa de trabajo-dijo sin avisar Bella.

-Yo te dejo ropa-soltó Alice.

-No quiero incomodarte Alice-dijo ella acercándose a la puerta- de verdad enseguida vuelvo.

-No, No yo quiero hacer de Barbie Bella-dijo agarrando a Bella y llevándosela por las escaleras- ¿Rose me ayudas?

_-Rose no te ayudará-pensaba Tanya- nunca confía en nadie y no ayuda nunca y menos a una vulturi._

-Claro Alice, alguien tendrá que proteger a Bella de tu make up-dijo Rosalie.

_-No me lo puedo creer…-pensaba Tanya._

Yo me estaba aguantando la risa.

Las dos empezaron a subir por la barandilla: les encanta subir por hay, es mas divertido que las escaleras.

-¡Niñas!-gritó Esme- No suban por hay es de mala educación, que tenemos invitados.

-Mama no te alteres- dijeron las dos riéndose desde arriba de las escaleras- vamos Bella pero no subas por las barandilla.

-Tranquilas yo tengo mis métodos de subir a lugares sin usar ni escaleras ni barandillas.

-¿Cómo? dijo Emmet -Así luego lo hago yo.

-Tu esto no puedes hacer Emmet-dijo Bella sonriendo impulsando un pie al suelo y luego de repente pegó un gran saltó hasta la parte de arriba del tramo. Entonces dejó si cuerpo caer ligeramente. Ni que hubiera caído a una colchoneta.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-soltó Emmet.

-A esto se le llama Emmet utilización completa de un don-dijo ella yendo detrás de Alice a la habitación - Ya lo entenderéis.

-A mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez-dijo Eleazar-Que será capaz de hacer en realidad, tengo ganas de verlo; lo de antes a sido como un juego para ella lo he notado.

Esto me había dado mucho que pensar. Al parecer lo de el salto es parte de su don o algo así y además según Eleazar Bella a mejorado muchísimo hasta ser capaz de denominar la matanza de los neofitos un juego. Esta chica me tiene intrigado: por un lado malvada, orgullosa, segura de sí misma y valiente y cuando la oyes cantar es algo completamente diferente, se veía triste e insegura y sola, muy sola como si estuviera buscando esperanza de algún lado.

Según cavilaba aparecieron Alice y Rosalie también cambiadas de ropa en lo alto de las escaleras.

-vamos Bella muévete que no s tienes intrigados-le decía Alice- estas genial no te preocupes.

-No Alice parezco que voy a ir con Alicia a Wonderland a tomar un te-decía ella.

-Isabella Marie O apareces aquí ahora mismo o mando a Edward en tu busca.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????? ¿Por que tengo que ir yo?-les dije.

-Vale, vale ya salgo pero que sepas que la próxima vez no me dejo hacer de Barbie Bella más-dijo Bella apareciendo en las escaleras y bajándolas hacia nosotros.

Parecía un ángel: llevaba un vestido blanco ligero azul con una cinta el la cintura (el vestido parecido al de Gabriela de HSM2 en el final), unas bailarinas blancas y azules en los pies y el pelo suelto dejando le una melena llena tirabuzones de un marrón precioso. Parecía una diosa. Creo que me quede embobado mirando tal espectáculo hasta tal punto que mentalmente Alice me llamo la atención.

-_Edward deja de mirarla como un atontado ya nos dimos cuenta que es preciosa y que te gusta._

_**Bella pov**_

La mirada de Edward me avergonzaba, parecía que me iba a comer con la mirada. Al parecer alguien le dijo algo ya que de repente quito la vista avergonzado.

-Bueno Bella toma asiento y por favor, sin presiones ni prisas, explícanos lo que pasa-dijo Carlisle intentando tranquilizarme.

Así pues todos tomamos asiento en el salón y empecé a contar mi no vida:

"Nací aquí en Forks en 1901 mis padres eran Charlie, policía del pueblo, y Reneé su secretaria. Vivimos en la casa donde ahora habito muy felices aunque la guerra en Europa iba pronto a comenzar. Yo tenía a mi mejor amigo en la Push y era un licántropo, Como ya sabréis los quileutes son descendientes de los lobos, pues resulto que mi mejor amigo era el Alfa del Clan mira por donde, así que conocía de sus leyendas y de los vampiros. El creía que me quería pero solo era que era mas joven que yo y confundió la amistad con el amor. En 1917 me empecé a sentirme realmente mal en algunos momentos por eso fui al médico. Muchos médicos de la zona me observaron pero ninguno supo que tenía. Hace unos años estudie unos libros de medicina y descubrí que al parecer tenía un a cáncer terminal. Lo único que pudieron pronosticar los médicos fue que solo viviría 1 o 2 años más. En Aquella época la armada intento reclutar a mi padre y huyendo de aquello viajamos a España en barco. MI sueño era conocer Italia el país de los romanos y conocer esas maravillas. Allí viajamos y visitando lugares llegamos Volterra. Allí una mujer preciosa, Heidi, nos invitó a conocer un castillo subterráneo. Encantados fuimos los dos con otros invitados a un gran salón donde cerraron la puerta. Entonces aparecieron los tres reyes y los demás Vulturis y nos dijeron que íbamos a ser la comida de los reyes de los vampiros. Cuando mataron a mis padres y yo iba a ser devorada, un vampiro que antes trabajaba para ellos, les aviso que yo de vampiro tendría un don. Ese fue Eleazar. Entonces me dieron dos oportunidades: o morir o convertirme en vampiro. Tenía miedo y sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer los vampiros así que acepte convertirme en vampiro, Los tres reyes participaron en mi creación: primero me mordió Aro, luego Cayo y al final Marco aunque el no quería que aunque tuviera un buen don me convirtieran tan joven.

Cuando desperté los reyes discutían entre ellos junto con sus mujeres. Aro y Sulpicia sacan conclusiones acerca mi don; Cayo y Atheodora intentaban buscarme utilidad en tácticas militares y de guerra; en cambio Dydime se preocupaba de que estuviera bien de cómo llevaría la alimentación, si necesitaría ayuda en algo y Marco intentaba tranquilizarla diciendo si estaría bien. Desde que desperté ella cuidó de mí como una madre, mi madre vampiro –sonreí pensando en ello-, marco al ver la devoción hacia mi de su mujer también me tuvo como una hija. Eso enfurecía a la guardia pero son celosos desde siempre. Para Aro y Cayo desde siempre fui un arma de ataque y defensa, su perla o como le encanta decirme Aro soy su Bella Isabella, allí así me llaman. Al principio caí en la sangre humana ya que no conocía otro alimento pero luego Marco y Eleazar m explicaron vuestra alimentación así que no quise ser un monstruo. Aunque mi intento fracaso: descubrieron que mi poder y mi aspecto humano eran un buen método para sacar información y atacar pillándoles desprevenidos. Cuando solo estaba aprendiendo un aquelarre atacó Volterra y su jefe James mató a Dydime me enfurecí tanto que mate yo sola a casi todo el aquelarre despertando mi poder al completo. Después de la desgracia Marco y yo nos unimos más y Eleazar se convirtió en mi único apoyo-dije sonriéndole-. Yo les ayude a Carmen y a él cuando quisieron escapar de Volterra para vivir a su cuenta yo intercedí a su favor. Después de su despedida me quede sola, aunque estaba Marco el es muy serio y te infunde tanto respeto que no es lo mismo. Con los años fui matando por venganza a Dydime a cada uno de los componentes del aquelarre que escapo de mi ataque aparte de cumplir los trabajitos de Aro. Así en vez de ser la buena de Isabella la niña buena que yo era con dydime me convertí en lo que soy hoy: fría, sin sentimientos, fuerte, vengativa, temida y peligrosa.

La mujer de la que os hablé es Victoria la mujer de James. Desde que mate a su marido me quiere matar y esta creando un ejército para ello. Pero cada vez que lo intenta le paro los pies pero no consigo atraparla. El Laurent que vosotros conocisteis era la mano derecha de James y Victoria. El bien sabía que en vuestro Clan vivía Eleazar y que seguramente alguna de las hermanas solteras sabría algo que ellos necesitaban sobre los Vulturis. Así que enamoro a Irina y se la llevo. Mediante engaños le sonsaco información pero no la que ellos querían pero al no conseguir la que necesitabn l amtó. Cuando les pillé en su ultima conspiración Victoria huyó pero maté a Laurent quien me dijo lo que le hizo a Irina. Lo siento mucho.

Así en vez de ser la buena de Isabella la niña buena que yo era con dydime me convetí en lo que soy hoy: fría, sin sentimientos, fuerte, vengativa, temida y peligrosa."

_**Edward pov**_

La vida de Bella era toda una desgracia y tristeza puedo notar la pena de cada uno de los presentes y de ella especialmente. No estaba tan confundido: se siente sola, triste e infeliz. Nadie merece vivir así. De otro lado a ayudado a los Denaly a comprender la verdadera muerte de Irina.

-Ahora no quiero que os lamentéis por mi-dijo ella mirándonos- bastantes y lo han hecho y no ayuda nada en especial si son de mentira.

-Bella querida, t puedo asegurar que la tristeza que nosotros sentimos es verdadera-dijo Esme acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás.

En ese abrazó Bella se apoyo en Esme como si quisiera arroparse en ella.

-Gracias, gracias por esto Esme-dijo Bella- Hace mucho que no sentía el verdadero cariño de una madre.

O mi niña-dijo Esme –Tranquila aquí estoy yo par lo que quieras.

Al final Esme consiguió otra hija. Quién lo diría.

-Gracias Bella por decirnos lo de Irina-dijo Kate- No entendíamos nada y Gracias por matarle.

-Es mi trabajo-dijo ella todavía en brazos de Esme.

Odiaba ver aBella a si de triste me deprime. En estos momentos e gustaría ser yo quién la consolará. Pero que digo, no es momento de pensar esto.

**Hola de nuevo espero que os gustara. **

**Hasta pronto.**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Viejos amigos

_**HOLA A TODOS! SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO ME HA COSTADO MUCHO YA QUE LO RESCRIBÍ MUCHAS VECES. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTRE EL RESULTADO.**_

_**VUESTROS REVIEWS SON EL APOYO DE LOS ESCRITORES ASI QUE YA SABEIS.**_

**_BESOSSS_**

_**Alice pov**_

Tengo que animar a Bella. Parece que recordar los viejos tiempos la entristecen y no me gusta ver a mi nueva mejor amiga triste. Piensa, Alice piensa, algo que podamos hacer todos… ¡ir de compras! Bueno eso no que a los chicos no les gusta ummm…

Entonces lo vi: la cala Push con sol hoy todo el día.

-Bella dime ¿has ido alguna vez a la playa?

-No Alice nunca he ido a la playa lo más cerca que estado del mar fue en un crucero que fuimos hace unos años para estrenar el nuevo yate de Aro-me dijo sorprendida.

-Hoy va a ver sol y tenemos media cala toda para nosotros con un sol espléndido todo el día ¿quién se apunta?-les pregunté sonriendo.

-Vaya pregunta Alice porque no lo ves-me dijo Emmet.

-ummm…-entonces vi como todos nos dirigíamos a la playa-confirmado, ¡todos a la playa!

-pero Alice yo no tengo bikini-dijo Bella.

-No sabes que yo siempre tengo ropa de más Bells, porque yo tengo ropa para ti-dije- ¿Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate tenéis aquí bañadores?

-Lo siento Alice pero no vamos a ir-dijo carmen- Estamos muy contentos de a ya saber la verdad y de ver de nuevo a Bella pero queremos regresar a casa. Sabiendo todo lo que a pasado a Irina preferimos coger tiempo para pensar.

-OH, claro no os preocupéis-dijo Esme- regresar cuando queráis ya sabéis que sois bienvenidos.

-Gracias Esme, chicos hasta la próxima-dijeron Tanya y Kate saliendo corriendo.

-Bella cuídate-le dijo Eleazar separando a Bella de Esme y abrazándola-Aprovecha la oportunidad para ser feliz de verdad –Sabes que te lo mereces.

-YO no estoy tan segura de eso Eleazar, yo merezco morir como todos los Vultutis pero no tengo otra este es mi destino llevar la carga de los asesinatos que he llevado a cabo en mi espalda-dijo Bella seria- Tu también cuídate y cuida de Carmen.

-Si lo mereces Bella ya lo verás confía en mí mi pequeña princesa-dijo Carmen abrazándola- Hasta la próxima chicos.

_**Edward pov**_

Después de la despedida de los Denali, que debo admitir es un alivio no tener a Tanya tan cerca, Alice anda de aquí par allá preparando todo enredando y liando a todos en diferentes tareas.

-Rosalie prepara a Emmet y vuestras cosas, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet después de vestiros meter todo en el maletero del todo terreno de Emmet y en el Volvo de Edward; Esme prepara tus cosa y las d tu marido; Edward prepara lo tuyo y tu Bella ven conmigo rápido que te tengo que preparar todo y soy una mujer atareada.

Como se agobia Alice con estas cosas.

_**Bella pov**_

Me entristeció la despedida pero estaba emocionada con ir a la media cala esa. Un momento ¿media cala?

-¿Alice que significa eso de media cala?

-Eso es muy viejo: ya sabes que tenemos un tratado con los licántropos de la Push no – yo asentí- Pues la raya divisoria parte una pequeña cala que hay escondida a las afueras de la Push que es desconocida para los humanos. En días de sol solemos ir allí pero lo malo que tiene es que al estar tan cerca de la línea divisoria y la poca abundancia de días de sol en Forks el otro lado de la cala suelen ir los licántropos para demostrarse los unos a los otros los fuertes que son y hacer sus tonterías sin que los humanos les vean. Es una lata que esté allí pero es mejor que no ir nunca a la playa no?

-Si tienes razón-eso me dio que pensar: iba a ver de nuevo licántropos después de 100 años y la primera vez desde que soy vampiro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a él?

-Oye Alice que afición tienes de vestirme de azul, este bikini también lo es-le dije me había dado un diminuto bikini azul, un vestido blanco ibicenco y unas sandalias de tacón de alpargata. Al final me puso unas gafas de sol oscuras y un sombrero de paja.

-El el color que mejor te queda te lo digo yo que soy experta en el tema sino pregunta a Edward.

-¿Y se puede saber porque le tengo que preguntar a Edward especialmente?

-Bella deberías prestar más atención a las reacciones de Edward te darás cuenta tu sola.

Así me dejo sin una respuesta será mala Alice…

Para ir a la playa cogimos el Jeep de Emmet y el Volvo de Edward. La cala era tan bella como Alice la había descrito: rodeada por el bosque pluvial de Forks se encontraba un pequeño arenal de arenas blancas y aguas no tan tranquilas. Toda ella estaba dividida por un riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque y desemboca en la orilla de la playa. Este río era la barrear del tratado Cullen-Quileute.

-¡Tengo ganas de meterme en el agua!-decía Emmet. Es tan infantil pero debo añadir que yo también quería ir a la orilla del mar, hace mucho que no la sentía ajo mis pies.

Creía que la tranquilidad reinaría en el lugar pero no: al parecer al ver el buen tiempo con el que habíamos amanecido los quileutes también habían acudido a la cala para exhibir sus fuerzas y habilidades lobunas al resto de sus compañeros.

-Mira Jared parece que a las sanguijuelas también les gusta el sol-se mofó uno de ellos.

-Pues parecen frikis Paul, luego dicen que son guapos-le acompañó Pared a Paul desde la orilla de la playa en la desembocadura del riachuelo al mar-como se nota que no saben distinguir lo que es bueno.

-Vamos chicos no sean malos –les dijo uno más joven- ellos también tienen derecho a utilizar esta cala por su lado.

-Seth, mientras estén en su lado no tengo ningún problema con ellos. Además debemos darles un voto de confianza, nunca han roto el tratado desde ha ce 100 años que lo firmaron-dijo uno algo mayor que el anterior pero menor que el resto.

-No han cumplido el tratado Quil-dijo uno que parecía mayor que el resto.

-¿En qué Sam?-preguntó otro quileute que estaba al lado de Quil.

-Embry, si no te has dado cuenta hay una vampiro más en el grupo y el tratado les prohíbe morder o convertir humanos bajo ninguna circunstancia-dijo Sam muy serio, haciendo que sus compañeros se propusieran a atacar.

-Esperad –mandó el último callando a los demás. Un chico moreno de cabellos cortos y negros con unos ojos oscuros. Era más grande y musculoso que el reto y parecía su líder. _Al final apareces cobarde. Pensaba que ya estarías muerto, pero no, estas aquí gobernando a estos lobitos. Pobres ilusos, creen que su jefe podría con nosotros incluso conmigo, cuando es él, el más cobarde de los licántropos._-Dejad que se expliquen.

-Pero Jacob…- empezó Sam, pero se calló al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el líder.

-Gracias Jacob, lo que os iba a explicar es que nosotros no la hemos convertido-empezó a explicarles Carlisle- Como ya sabréis en Port Angeles ha habido demasiados asesinatos y desapariciones en los últimos tiempos. Como sospechareis los culpables son unos vampiros. Ella ha venido aquí enviada por los encargados de mantener y proteger el secreto de los vampiros , Los Vulturis. Su misión es acabar con los culpables y no dejar rastro que pueda unir nuestra raza con el problema.

-¿y en teoría ella va a poder matar vampiros? –Empezó Jacob-Vamos no creo que pueda matar ni una mosca. Seguro que ve a los vampiros y se acobarda.

Eso me enfureció. Él era el maldito culpable de mis penurias y un cobarde que no cumplió su promesa. Ahora va y me dice a mí cobarde, este no sabe quién soy o qué.

-Lo dice el que por miedo a los vampiros italianos abandonó a su mejor amiga y supuesto amor de su vida en manos de unos vampiros sin ayudarla. Y eso que prometió protegerla de todo. El único cobarde y culpable de las penurias de aquella humana y sus padres eres tú Jacob William Black-le escupí en la cara, me había guardado el enfado demasiados años y era hora de sacarlos a flote.

-NO fue mi culpa. Yo a Italia no podía acompañarla mi deber era quedarme protegiendo la Push ya que era el único licántropo de aquella época. Que crees que no me reprocho a mi mismo que tenía que haberla acompañado y protegerla como le prometí. No pude ni podía mi deber es proteger la Push antes de nada. Además lo único que hizo fue que ella muriera antes de lo que tenía que haber muerto por culpa de su enfermedad. Y la verdad no creo que Charlie y Reneé hubieran soportado la muerte de su única hija. Tu una vampiro no eres nadie que pueda reprocharme aquello que todavía duele. Seguro que tu te divertiste viéndolos morir verdad, maldita chupasangres.

-¿Tu crees que sufriste?-le dije- ver morir a tus padres delante de ti sin poder hacer NADA; ver que la única posibilidad de sobrevivir es convertirte en un vampiro ,un ser que siempre odié porque eran TUS enemigos; tener que matar para sobrevivir y no solo para alimentarme sino tener que ser una asesina perfecta para que ellos no me mataran por inútil; y además ser entupida y creer que algún día todo terminaría y el chico que siempre te declaró amor eterno te salvaría y te aceptaría aunque fueras su raza enemiga. Sabes lo que es tener una esperanza y ver que ella va siendo más pequeña más pequeña hasta desaparecer y darte cuenta que esta sola en el mundo para toda la eternidad. Crees que esa vida es mejor que la tuya Jake, porque que yo recuerde fuiste tu el que me dijo que nada me pasaría y que siempre me protegerías de todo hasta me salvarías.

Todo estaba dicho así que no tenía razón esconderme tras estas gafas y sombrero. Cuando me lo quite y mi pelo caoba se ondulo al viento los ojos de Jacob se quedaron fijos en los míos sin poder creer quién era.

-Bella, Belly-bells ¿eres tú?-me preguntó sorprendido- Eres tu pensaba que al encontrar tus padres muerto y pasar un año sin noticias tuyas estarías muerta por culpa de tu enfermedad. Nunca pensé que tú te hubieras convertido.

-¡Sorpresa!-de dije ácidamente- Soy tu vieja amiga Isabella Marie Swan, ahora Vulturi, más conocida como Isabella la asesina de los Vulturis. Y toda esta soledad y sufrimiento gracias a tu cobardía, Jackie.

-Jake ¿quién es ella?-dijo una chica loco _esto es nuevo una chica licántropo y al parecer imprimada de Jacob ya que esta celosa._

-Leah, te presento a Bella, en la época que era humano y me convertí en licántropo mi mejor amiga y de la que creía estar enamorado. Bella esta es Leah mi novia y prometida de la que estoy imprimado.

-Encantada Leah, ya veo Jacob encontraste alguien que te soportara por fin parece que dejaras de perseguirme. Sabes en aquella época pensaba que eres mi perrito me seguías a donde fuera.

-Bueno ya ves yo también he cambiado.

-Ahora que yo ya he soltado lo que me estado guardando durante 100 años y descansé, a lo que iba, si veis algún otro vampiro por vuestras tierras olfateáis algo extraño lo que sea, comunicádmelo a mí.

-Pero donde te podríamos encontrar, no tenemos sanguijuelas en nuestra agenda-dijo Sam de mal humor.

-Bueno supongo que recordarás donde vivía verdad Jacob- le dije hombre yo tampoco quiero chuchos en mi agenda- lo remodelé y mientras este aquí allí podrás encontrarme o en casa de los Cullen.

-De acuerdo Bella pero ¿no necesitaras ayuda? –me preguntó Jake- ellos son fuertes y nosotros podemos ser de gran ayuda.

-No la necesito-le dije tajante venga bastante tengo encargándome que Edward no intente hacer de caballero de brillante armadura como para que se involucre otro-si he podido con revoluciones vampíricas yo sola no necesito ayuda para matar a un par de neofitos y a su loca creadora.

-Fanfarrona –susurró Jared.

-No te creas chaval el otro día sin nuestra ayuda delante nuestro mató a 3 vampiros en Port Angeles en pocos segundos-dijo riéndose Emmet- tenemos que hacer un pulso Bella quiero saber si eres más fuerte que yo.

Los lobos se quedaron impresionados con la declaración de Emmet. Sabían que Emmet pedía medir fuerzas con personas muy fuertes que me lo pidiera a mí confirmaba la hazaña.

-Tu antes no podías matar ni una mosca Bella si eres tan inocente como has podido cambiar tanto-me preguntó Jake.

-Ya ves tuve que cambiar para sobrevivir todos cambiamos en 100 años Jacob. Aunque tu y ello físicamente seamos iguales en el interior somos completamente diferentes. Tu antes odiabas las responsabilidades y el liderazgo y ahora te encargas de guiar a más jóvenes de generación en generación hasta ahora que encontraste a Leah y puedes envejecer en paz.

-Y ¿tu?

_-_Yo no se ni lo que haré mañana Jacob-le dije –mi vida depende del día a día de proteger a los que me dieron esta condición y esta maldición a la vez. Para mi no hay felicidad duradera. Y respecto a ese pulso Emmet seguramente me ganarías pero no se si podrías con migo en un salto de acantilado a ver quién salta más lejos.

-Me apunto-soltó Emmet –Alguien más, se aceptan participantes y apuestas. _Parecía un corredor de apuestas o un trabajado de un casino._

Al final todos los Cullen se apuntaron menos Carlisle y Esme que dieron que serían el jurado.

-Jacob escucha se feliz por tu nueva familia y por ti, Por lo menos que alguno de los dos tenga un poco de felicidad duradera-le dije con una sonrisa y me despedí d ellos sacándome el vestido y subiendo al acantilado todos los Cullen y yo a la vez. Iban saltando de uno en uno y la verdad que era muy divertido: Emmet protestaba con Jasper de que el había saltado más lejos; Rosalie no quería saltar porque decía que s ele iba a soltar el bikini y no quería que los chuchos la vieran; Alice mientras convencía a Rosalie ya que después de ella le tocaba a Alice y no la dejaba saltar. Todos estaban organizando un follón mientras Edward se me quedaba mirando embobado. La verdad no seque que me ve tanto. Imaginaros el despiste que traía que en una pelea de Emmet y Jasper le dieron un empujón y lo echaron al agua. Bueno creo que alguien habrá que ir a mirar si Edward se ha hecho daño porque parece que nadie se dio cuenta del asunto. Cuando salté pensé: _No puedo tener una felicidad duradera pero por lo menos puedo divertirme y ser feliz en estos momentos. _

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Vampire's Band

**Bella pov**

Debía admitirlo hacía casi un siglo que no lo pasaba tan bien, creo que desde, desde… buff desde que jugaba con Jacob en la Push cuando era humana. Recuerdos demasiado frágiles a los que me aferro para no olvidar, son la única humanidad que me queda.

Pero tenía que concentrarme no estaba aquí para recordar mi humanidad ni para pasarlo bien, casi en familia. No. Estoy aquí para terminar con la tortura que me corroe por dentro: la muerte de Dydime, la única vampira que me quiso como una madre y me protegió cuando solo era una neofita. Ella, la esposa de Marco, el más sensible a los lazos de los Vulturis, para muchos un completo desconocido y para otros el punto débil de los Vulturis. Lo que ellos no saben es el poder que tiene en realidad en su interior y el poder que ejerce en sus hermanos. Nadie les conoce mejor que yo y eso que soy la más joven de allí. Por eso creo que les conozco porque delante de mí se relajan creyendo que no es ningún peligro que yo les conozca. Creen que me tienen amarrada por la venganza pero lo que no saben es lo que yo haré cuando cumpla mi objetivo, jeje. Ni se lo esperán.

-¿Bella vienes a clase o te quedas en el coche?-me preguntó Emmet. Se me había olvidado que me había puesto a pensar en todo esto en el coche mientras esperaba que tocará el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases. Me levanté con la mochila y me encamine a clase junto con los Cullen. Erán buenos conmigo y eso que no saben como soy. No me juzgan y la verdad prefiero que sea así sino en vez de estar a mi lado o detrás de mí (en el caso de Edward que siempre que voy con ellos va detrás de mí, no hay quién le entienda).

-Bella, Bella ¿no te parece emocionante?- me gritaba Alice. Se me había ido el santo al cielo no la había escuchado.

-¿El qué?

-El que va ser, que después tenemos clase de música todos juntos y después partido y eso quiere decir: animadoras en acción.

-Ahhh, ¿y eso que tiene de emocionante?

-Ay dios Bellita, no sabes en que te has metido-me susurro Emmet-Alice y yo adoramos música y los días de partido todas las chicas del instituto se lanzan encima nuestro Eddi. Ver a Eddie quitandose babosas cuando toca el piano o cuando juega al fútbol es divertidísimo.

Fue cuando todos empezaron a reir menos un huraño Edward que parecía una mezcla entre enfurecido y cansado. La verdad que me entró curiosidad así que porque no saber en lo que piensan. _Edward me lo prestas un poco._ Entonces ví lo que recordaban:

"_Edward tocaba el piano y todas las chicas estaban en primera fila en clase esperando a quién le dedicaba la primera mirada que significaría que se la dedicaba._

_El segundo recuerdo fue un partido en el que al finalizar todos chicas se infiltraban en los vestuarios para verlos salir de la ducha."_

Pobrecillo, es que sus hermanos son malos de verdad y bueno los humanos todo un caso de idiotez pero bueno mejor así que como estoy yo.

-Bueno Alice, la verdad, creo que a mí también me están entrando ganas de ir a la famosa clase de música. Le dije sonriendo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-me dice ella pasando su brazo por mis hombros llegando a la próxima clase que compartía con Alice y Jasper.

Despues de despedirnos de los chicos llegamos a la clase de arte (o plástica). Cuando nos sentamos cada uno delante de un caballete me dí cuenta que esta clase estaba rodeada de animadoras envidiosas. Me iban a dar la clase.

-Bueno alumnos hoy pintaremos ese magnifico paisaje de la montaña que vemos por la ventana eso si quiero que cada uno exprese en él lo que siente al verla-nos dijo la profesora.

-Pues a mí me da hambre-susurró Jasper- ¿y eso de que color se pinta?-nos susurró a nosotras.

-Jazz pinta de colores vivos y ya esta de que te gusta y solucionado-le decía Alice-Mete rojo y eso demuestra nuestra hambre aunque la profe pensará que te refieres a peligro.

-no estará confundida Alice, nosotros somos el peligro que ella vería en el cuadro-le dije.

-Pues vale-nos dijoJasper empezando a pintar el bosque pintando de rojo las zonas donde más ciervos había.

Este parece que tiene hambre. Yo que iba pintar… humm lo pintaré como esta también pondre unas cuantas manchas rojas como Jasper pero lo pintaré con muchas flores y alegría ya que para mi el exterior era la libertad de una condena. Ser libre un deseo cada vez más cercano.

Después de casi toda la hora pintando a camara humana,es decir la cámara lenta para los vampiros casi la había terminado cuando pasó: Jessica y Lauren se acercaron con sus cubos llenos de pintura con la supuesta intención de vaciarlos en la fuente cuando por casualidad ambas resvalaron la pintura calló encima del cuadro y de mí. Podría averla esquivado pero a una velocidad demasiado rápida para los humanos y sospechosa si por aquí Victoria tenía algún espía. Así que no tuve más remedio de terminar llena de pintura.

-Señoritas Stanley y Mallory, ¡¿han visto lo que han hecho?-les gritó a profesora- Ahora mismo le piden perdón y se quedan todo el mes empezando desde mañana limpiando la clase.

-Lo sentimos me dijeron sonriendo, haber como lo consigues para llegar al partido y a música Swan-me susurraron las muy… Fue cuando o sentí mis ojos se estaban poniendo de negros a rojos. Tuve que cerrarlos a parentando vergüenza. Sino estoy perdida.

-Calmate Bella, cálmate…-me decía a mí misma no tenía que producirse un asesinato aquí, no aquí no…

-Bella, tranquila, quita el escudo yo te tranquilizo-me dijo Jasper yo haciendo lo que me decía.

-No te preocupes Bella llegarás a clase de música y al partido como que me llamo Alice Mary Brandon Cullen de Hale- decía llevandome con ella- Lauren, Jessica si esto era para quitaros competencia para el concurso estáis perdidas,jaja.

-¿Qué concurso, de que hablas Alice?-le pregunté.

-Luego en música lo veras, ahora vamos tengo la ropa y el maquillaje y todo en el coche-me decía-tuve un avisión de que tu necesitarías ropa. Sabes aunque no te pueda ver, me ví a mi misma buscando ropa para ti y las ví a ellas tramando el plan.

-entonces no las paraste porque…-ha esta no la entiendo.

-Porque te voy a dejar tan espectacular que se van a arrepentir de haber malgastado sus esfuerzos en ti. Ahora necesito un poco de ayuda- de dijo llamando por telefono- ¿Rosalie te importa saltarte la hora de comer y venir a ayudarme?

-_Ahora voy-le respondió por telefono cortando la llamada._

Cuando ves a una duendecilla y a una Barbie corriendo por el aparcamiento hacia el coche con cara de locas hasta un vampiro como yo me asusto. Ni que fueran a cometer un asesinato de verdad, si me hubieran dicho que había una posiblidad de cargarme a los Vulturis lo podría entender pero por un simple cambio de ropa…

**Edward pov**

Esto es de lo más extraño: mis hermanas y Bella desaparecen a la hora de la comida; lauren y Jessica están más contentas que nunca y eso que según me ha contado Jasper hantenido que limpira toda la aula de Artes. Creo que Jasper no me ha dicho algo y me lo está escondiendo. Si teniendo en cuenta que está traduciendo el himno de su antiguo ejercito humano a todos los idiomas posibles… sí lo confirmo me escuende algo. Pero no voy a poder sonsacarle nada: a Emmet le puedes sacar lo que sea ya Alice y a Rosalie comprandoles ropa o un coche podría peroa Jasper no. Habre rocn que se le puede comprar si todo lo que le gusta es de una guerra que pasó antes que tu nacieras y aunque lo quisieras comprar te diría que no porque seguro que su esposa tambien esta implicada y lo coacciona. A veces creo que no quiero ser el pobre Jasper. Pues tendré que esperar.

Entoncés tocó el timbre avisandonos del final de la hora del almuerzo he indicandoneis que vayamos a nuestras próximas clases: Música.

-Eddieeee ¿no estás emocionado con la clase de música? ¿quién creeis que se te tirara encima primero Stanley, Mallory… o todas a la vez? Eso sería bueno-ya está emmet tocandome las narices y pienso narices poruqe soy eeducado no como él- jasper ¿tu que apuestas?

-Em yo creo que hoy la atención no estará dirigida a ella- nos dijo mirando atrás.

-¿A quién?- preguntamos los dos mirnado hacia atrás y encontrandonos con Alice y Rose flanqueando a una Bella que no parecí la Bella del primer día:

1) Venía con la cabeza gacha y parece que intenta esconderse detrás de las chicas. Cosa imposible si tines en cuenta que mis hermanas la vienen empujando para que vaya delante.

2)Llevaba un vestido azul de tela vaquera con escote corazón y pequeñas flores marromes estampadas con unas bailarinas o manoletinas azules y marrones a juego. Parecía una niña dulce y delicada no la Bella fuerte y sexy (y no lo digo porque lo piense yo ) que conocí. Se parecía a la Bella de la playa, a aquella que se enfrentó al chucho Black.

-quereis dejar de mirar me voya sonrojar-nos gritó.

-eso es imposible bella- le dijimos

-Puede que vuestras leyes y experiencias os digan lo contrario Cullen's pero os aseguro que yo soy la que rompe todas las leyes.

Lo que nos faltaba además se cree que sabe más que nosotros. Yo estaba penssando que era diferente pero no: siempre será una Vulturi orgulla que se cree superior a todos.

¿Vais a entrar a clase o vais a quedaros en el pasillo?- nos dijo la profesora de música, mrs Mallory (si la madre de Lauren).

Lo sentimos- dijimos a coro y entramos a clase. Todos nos miraban extrañados y era normal nunca llegamos tarde ni montabamos alboroto alguno. De verdad las novedades en estos tiempos vienen a pares.

-Silencio alumnos-empezó la clase- como ya sabeis como todos estos años habrá un precioso concurso de talentos, el cuala sido ganado desde que entron a este colegio las señoritas Lauren y Jessica con su grupo (en ese momento Lauren le mandoó un besoa su madre).

-pelota…-dijo Emmet en susurros, lo que Emmet no sabía esque no fue un susurróo muy silencioso.

-¿ha dicho algo señor Cullen?- le miró furiosa la profesora.

-Yo, yo que iba a decir…-empezó Em, de verdad no se puede estar callando. Todos sabemos que en clase de música esas dos siempre tendrían favoritismo y no queriamos sobresalir, buff.

-lo que mi hermano quiere decir esque este año no van a ganar profe- dijo Alice ta orgullosa acercandose a la pizarra-todos estamos artos que siempre ganen esos bailecitos que prefiero no comentar por no perder mi valioso tiempo…

-¡mamá haz algo!-le gritó Lauren.

-Señorita Cullen, no debería insultar el trabajo de otros cuando ustedes ni sean presentado nunca, a no ser que sea por falta de talento ¿no?

-no profe talento tenemos lo que nos flataba era cantate femenina y este año con Bella "Vampire's band" arrasará-dijo mi hermana con orgullo.

-alice de que estas hablando, yo no dije nada de cantar…-le dijo una confusa Bella.

-Lo aharás ya verás, nunca apuestes contra mi- le dijo Alice y la verdad tiene razón.

-Swan cantar, por dios eso es una estupidez- dijo Jessica- Podrá valer para ser animadora pero para cantante eso no me lo creo hsta que lo vea.

-Además mamá, para concursar ¿primero la persona no debe ser aprobada por ti?

-Si es verdad por eso quiero que cante ahora mismo señorita Swan-le dij ola profe- si quiere participar junto con los Cullen primero debe pasar la prueba y yo solo acepto l mejor.

-alice no voy a cantar, no se sio estaré aquí el día del concurso tampoco ¿cómo quieres que participe?

-Porfi….- hayá v aa mirada gato de Sherk, a está bella no se resiste.

-buff, de acuerdo, pasadme una guitarra acustica por favor.

_/(la canción es de Avril lavigne "Inocence")/_

Waking up I see that everything is ok

The first time in my life and now it´s so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn´t change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

[Chorus:]

This innocence is brilliance

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don´t go away

I need you now

And I´ll hold on to it

Don´t you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it´s so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I´m so happy here

It´s so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn´t change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don´t go away

I need you now

And I´ll hold on to it

Don´t you let it pass you by

It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming

It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling

It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming

It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling

It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliance

Makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliance

Please don´t go away

Cus I need you now

And I´ll hold on to it

Don´t you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliance

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don´t go away

I need you now

And I´ll hold on to it

Don´t you let it pass you by

Despiertandome veo que todo esta bien

La primera vez en mi vida y todo es tan bueno

Cada vez mas lento miro a mi alrededor y estoy sorprendida

Pienso en las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la vida genial

No cambiaría nada por esto

Este es el mejor sentimiendo

(Estribillo:)

Esta inocencia es brillante

Espero que se quede

Este momento es perfecto

Por favor no te vayas

Te necesito ahora

Y esperare por esto

No lo dejes pasar

Encontre un lugar tan seguro, sin un solo rasgón

La primera vez en mi vida y ahora es tan claro

Siento calma, de donde pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aqui

Es tan fuerte y ahora me dejo ser sincera

No cambiaría nada por esto

Este es el mejor sentimiendo

Esta inocencia es brillante

Espero que se quede

Este momento es perfecto

Por favor no te vayas

Te necesito ahora

Y esperare por esto

No lo dejes pasar

Es un estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando

Es la felicidad que sientes adentro

Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar

Es un estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando

Es la felicidad que sientes adentro

Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar

Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar

Esta inocencia es brillante

Te hace llorar

Esta inocencia es brillante

Por favor no te vayas

Te necesito ahora

Y esperare por esto

No lo dejes pasar

Esta inocencia es brillante

Espero que se quede

Este momento es perfecto

Por favor no te vayas

Te necesito ahora

Y esperare por esto

No lo dejes pasar

Todos estabamos sorprendidos a diferentes escalas: los humanos encadilados por la voz y buscando la cancción en susu mentes infructuosamente. En cambio los nosotroas intentabamos descifrar que quería decir Vella detrás de todo aquello.

-¿entonces puede participar?-le preguntó Alice.

-Si…-le dijo la profesora bajo la mirada furiosa de su hija y amigas de esta.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre.


End file.
